Social network systems typically enable users to share resources such as webpages, photos, announcements, etc. To find particular resources such as a webpage, inside or outside of a social network, a user typically performs a search, which involves the user typing key words into a search field, pressing a button to initiate the search, and then reviewing the search results. The user may then access the webpage by clicking on a link on the search results page. Clicking on the link brings the user to the webpage. The webpage itself may provide the user with additional resources including data, information, and other resources. While search engines and search results have improved significantly over the years, the user still needs to sort through irrelevant results in order to find a particular resource of interest.